The Truth is Out There and it Hurts
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: This is the sequel to Forever Changed. It's a little out of order as far as episodes go but I had to find the one's that weren't as difficult to fit Penny in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Penny are waiting in line at the movie theater.

"Ask again later." Phoebe said, looking down at the magic 8 ball, "How am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

Prue rolled her eyes, "You, who can see the future is now looking for it in a magic 8 ball?"

"My visions don't help _me_ remember?"

"I have an idea." Piper said, crossing over to to her sister, "Why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy'll get back together." Taking the idea Phoebe shook the magic 8 ball.

"Oh Phoebe please don't." Prue said.

"Do it! Do it!" Penny cheered, she didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but Andy had been mentioned and she wanted to see what the magic 8 ball said.

Prue looked down at Penny and lifted her into her arms, "See what you two do?" she accused.

"Ohh, interesting." Phoebe said mystically looking down at the magic 8 ball.

"Very." Piper agreed.

Prue took a step forward and Phoebe shook the ball as Pipers pager went off.

"You two are cruel." Prue told Phoebe.

"Ask it what a day off feels like." Piper said pulling out her phone, "That was my boss Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant."

"You're kidding." Prue said.

"There's a convention in town and business is crazy." Piper told her

"But you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that." Phoebe said, "He's working you to death Piper."

Penny's eyes widened, "Pipper's gonna die?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Prue and Piper glared at Phoebe for a moment.

"No Honey, it's a figure of speech." Phoebe told the little one.

"I thought you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago?" Prue asked turning to Piper.

"I never got around to it." Piper said quickly as she dialed her work phone number.

"Yea, well tell him to stuff it and you're taking the night off and that's that." Phoebe told her sister.

"I will. You're right. I will." Piper said, "Hello?...Oh Martin?...No I know what you want but..." Piper turned her head and lowered her voice, "Okay...no it's not a problem..I'll be right there." Piper hung up her phone and turned to her sisters.

"Wow." Phoebe said sarcastically

"You told him." Prue told her sister.

"Beware the wrath of Pippre!" Penny pretended to whisper.

The four of them started laughing.

"I _will_ talk to him.." Piper said, "eventually..I gotta go."

Phoebe glanced at Prue and decided that she didn't want to die over the Andy question and followed Piper.

"Uh, Piper. Wait up I'll walk you to the car...it's safer."

Prue looked at Penny and sighed. "and I'll wait here.."

"I'm here too." Penny said accusingly

Prue laughed, "Yes you are silly!" she said, tickling her until she heard sirens. Prue hurried to find her sisters and found them in a crowd as they stared down at a man. A hole was mysteriously burned in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh my gosh." Prue said. Shielding Penny's eyes.

"Phoebe saw this murder before it happened." Piper told her.

"Not this one." Phoebe told them. "I think I saw the next one."

**This one is based on the episode from the first season, The Truth is Out and it Hurts and is the sequel to Forever Changed. There are more chapters to come. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's taken me forever to post another chapter but I have two coming today so hopefully that makes up for it. :)**

Chapter 2 The Truth Spell

Next Day 7am

Piper was in the kitchen with Penny. Pouring coffee for her sisters. It had become a daily routine for her, since Penny slept with her at least twice a week.

Penny was sitting at the table on a couple of phone books eating a bowl of cereal as Phoebe walked in and kissed her head.

"Hey Cutie." She said grabbing the three boxes of cereal that she mixed together every morning.

"Hi Phoebe." Penny said with a mouth full of cereal. "Hi Mommy!" she added when she saw Prue come in and grab her coffee cup.

"Hi Honey." Prue answered, smiling as she separated the newspaper into three sections and sat down.

"Is this leaded?" She asked Piper.

"Always is. Ohhp!" Piper said knocking a box of Phoebes cereal off the counter and freezing it. She grabbed the trash can and put it under the falling cereal.

"Morning ladies." Leo said walking up from the basement.

"Hi Leo!" Penny said waving her spoon at him.

"Hi Penny." Leo said turning to Piper, "I took a look at the stair case. Shouldn't be more than two days work. You mind if I get started?"

"No" Piper said, "not at all. I'll get you some coffee."

"Oops! Your busy. I'll get it." Phoebe said as Piper's pager went off, "be right there Leo!"

Leo chuckled and went back downstairs.

When are you two going to frown up and stop fighting over him?" Prue asked as she watched her sisters fighter over the coffee cup.

"When Phoebe realizes she doesn't have a chance with him." Piper said, winning the mug.

"Well that doesn't matter now, because I have to go protect the innocent." Phoebe told her.

"So we call a truce...temporarily. I'll just take this to Leo." Piper said, grabbing her jacket and purse and walking down to the basement.

"You know you're only into him because Piper is." Prue said, not looking up from the paper.

"That is so not true. I'm wounded." Phoebe said sitting down next to her.

The two talked about the murder from the night before. Phoebe insisted Prue go talk to Andy but she refused.

"Okay, how about I go see him and you look in the Book of Shadows?"

"Phoebe."

"Prue I had this premonition for a reason. I'm supposed to save her. I know it." Phoebe said as Prue glared at her. She shook her head and got up to leave.

Prue turned to Penny, "Well, it's just me and you, Penny. Let's go up into the attic and then we'll go to work."

"Okay." Penny said as Prue lifted her off the chair and took her hand.

"Uhrg! I can't find anything in here!" Prue growled as she thumbed through the Book of Shadows yet another time. Just as she began to close it the pages turned on their own to a truth spell.

Prue shook it off and closed the book. It thudded back open

"Mommy?" Penny asked, getting up from where she was playing and climbing up on one of the stools that Leo had made for her so she could reach the sinks and the counters in the house.

"Everything's okay Penny." Prue said, checking her watch, "We have to go or we're going to be late." She closed the book again and took Penny in to her arms. As they reached the door way Penny began waving goodbye.

"What are you waving at Silly Girl?" Prue asked tickling her.

As they walked out the book opened once again to the truth spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prue was sitting at her desk at Bucklands, staring at a photograph of her and Andy, when Phoebe walked in.

"Hey" Phoebe said coming up to her desk.

"Hey"

"Can I borrow your laptop? I need to do some surfing on the web and see if I can find anything on the burns on the victims forehead." Phoebe asked.

Prue smiled at looked down at her lap.

"Uh What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought of you as computer friendly." Prue said getting up.

"Are you kidding? Chat rooms saved my life." Phoebe told her, taking the laptop.

"So...did you talk to Andy?" Prue asked curiously.

"Um. No, but I did talk to his partner."

"You told Morris?"

"About the case? I didn't have to. Every inspector in the station was talking about it. The only problem is, they're stumped. Did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe said.

"Uh, I'm not sure. So..you didn't see Andy?" Prue asked.

"No, I said I didn't talk to Andy. I saw him in the parking lot when I left. He had that look Prue, and you might recognize it from the _mirror_. He really cares about you. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Don't you think I've thought about it? And I'd rather not talk about that in front Penny."

Phoebe sighed. "Alright, do you still want me to take her home? I have to go back and see Morris at three."

"Yea, I have a meeting and then I"ll be done so I'll meet you before you leave."

Phoebe turned to Penny, who was playing on the floor. "Come on Cutie, let's get out of here." Penny got up and jumped into Phoebes arms. "and thank _you_ for the laptop."

Penny waved at Prue as Phoebe carried her out.

"Bye Mommy"

Prue smiled as she watched them leave. "See you later Sweet Girl."

She knew what she needed to do.

***********************************************************************************In The Attic 9pm

"Okay Penny." Prue said to the little one beside her. "I"m going to cast this truth spell and it's going to effect you and me because we're the only ones in the house. Remember what I told you?"

"Don't tell Pippre and Phoebe." Penny answered.

"Good girl." Prue said, kissing her head.

Piper was still at work and Phoebe was out somewhere. The perfect time to cast the spell.

"For those who want the truth revealed. Opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it's now again. After which the memory ends. Those who know are in this house, will hear the truth from others mouths." Little did Prue know that Piper and Phoebe had gotten home at the same time she was casting the spell.

After she cast it, Prue called Andy and left him a message and then glanced down at Penny's newly painted nails, that looked oddly like the color she had just bought.

"Penny, who painted your nails?" She asked.

"Phoebe did with your new nail polish on your bed 'cause she let me skip my nap and then she let my paint hers, but I spilled some and it got on your quilt, so Phoebe switched it with Pippre's" Penny said, the effects of the truth spell proving that the spell had worked.

Prue sighed and closed the book and took Penny into her arms.

"Remind me to yell at Phoebe in the morning." Prue sighed as they left the attic and entered Prue's room. "Are you sleeping with me tonight?" Prue asked. Penny normally slept with either her or Piper; but mostly Prue.

"Uh huh." Penny said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, go check down stairs and see if Piper and Phoebe are home so you an tell them goodnight." Prue set her down and began laying out clothes for both of them for the next morning.

Both Piper and Phoebe heard Penny running down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hi Pumpkin." Piper said as Penny crawled into her lap and hugged her.

"Mommy and me are going to bed so she told me to come down and say goodnight." Penny told her, hugging Phoebe too, but staying in Pipers arms.

"I think I'm going to turn in early too." Piper said getting up.

"Are you gonna talk to Martin tomorrow?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably not, I"ll just chicken out again." Piper said, then realizing what she said she shook her head and carried Penny upstairs. "Goodnight, Phoebe." She called before going into Prues room.

"You ready for bed Sweet Girl?" Prue asked taking Penny from Piper. Penny nodded as Prue set her one the bed and went back to hug Piper.

"See you in the morning." Piper said, "Love you."

"Yup." Prue said getting into bed.

Piper rolled her eyes and crossed over to her room, noting the pink spot in the middle of her quilt, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys. I've been so busy lately and I haven't had time to post this story in a while, because I've been working on some other ones. There will be more. I promise. :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

Chapter 4

Piper was standing in the kitchen. It was the first time in a month that Penny hadn't woken her up and gone downstairs with her...and it was way too quiet.

"Hey you." Prue said, carrying a sleepy eyed Penny into the kitchen.

"Morning." Piper answered, nodding her head at the little one, who was clinging to Prue.

"Bad dream. She was up half the night." Prue explained, grabbing her coffee and sitting down. "is this leaded?"

"Nope." Piper told her.

"It's not?" Prue looked over at her.

"Never has been. It's ridiculous to make two pots because you're the only one who drinks diesel!" She blurted. Prue knew that the truth spell was having its effects.

"Prue, don't give me grief about the phone bill when you see it. I was on the internet all night and I didn't find a thing." Phoebe said, coming in and gabbing a coffee mug. "Oh and Piper, I"m sorry about the crack I made about the zit. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. Do you really think it's that big?" Piper asked her.

"Like I said, huge." Phoebe reiterated.

Prue knew that something with the spell had gone wrong and stared down at her coffee. Phoebe realized this and turned to glare at her sister.

"Okay what did you do?"

Prue easily avoided the question and quickly got up from the table.

"I'm running late. Gotta go!" She said, almost running out of the kitchen with Penny still in her arms. Piper and Phoebe followed.

"Prue. What did you do?" Phoebe asked her again.

"I cast a truth spell!" She answered walking into the foyer.

"What!" Piper and Phoebe both said.

Prue turned around and shifted Penny in her arms. "I cast a truth spell. Please no more questions."

"Why?" Piper asked her, completely mortified.

"Because I wanted to know how Andy would react to me being a witch."

Pipers eyes widened.

"I can't believe it." Phoebe whispered.

"Oh, look who's talking, Miss Spell of the Week." Prue retaliated.

"No, I mean _you_ Prue. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party finally cast a spell for personal gain."

Phoebe told her, smiling.

"This is not food. Piper said, "we need to lock the doors and just stay inside."

"No, I like this." Phoebe added, "let's test it...Prue? What to you think of me?"

"Well, I admire your confidence, your utter _lack_ of responsibility _frustrates_ me to no end." Prue told her, then realizing what she said added, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Phoebe smiled again, she was definitely enjoying this way more than her sisters. She put her arm around Piper. "So, Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's an undesirable jerk with a very small PENIS!" She blurted, then covered mouth, "of my gosh. I so fired!"

"No," Prue said, "The spell lasts for 24 hours and no one will remember anything"

"So you're telling me that anyone I ask a question has to tell the truth?" Phoebe asked her.

"I think so yes." Prue told her, "but, that also means that we have to do the same thing."

"I think I can work around that." Phoebe said walking by them and kissing Penny's head.

Piper glared at Prue, "Don't even _think _of asking me what I think about you right now." She said, looking over at Penny, who was slowly waking up. "Do you want me to keep her here? I have to be at the restaurant at one."

"Yea, that's my lunch break. I'll meet you at Quake." Prue told her. Handing Penny, over to Piper and kissing the little ones forehead. "See you later Sweet Girl." She said grabbing her car keys.

"Bye Mommy." Penny said as she watched Prue walk out the door.

Piper walked into the kitchen and set Penny on the counter as she fixed herself some coffee and poured Penny a glass of milk, thinking about the truth spell and the pink spot in the middle of her quilt.

"Penny, do you know why there's a big pink spot in the middle of my quilt?" She asked, looking at the three year old.

Penny nodded, "Phoebe painted my nails yesterday in Mommy's bed, and then she let me paint hers., but I spilled a little. So she switched it with your quilt."

Piper sighed, "Well, I guess it's laundry day...anything else I should know?" She asked as she lifted Penny off the counter and walked out of the kitchen with her.

"Uh Huh, Mommy wore your shoes today and Phoebe wore Mommy's jeans and took your lipstick..Your favorite one." Penny told her as they walked up the stairs. Piper wondered how she knew all this, but brushed it off as when they got to her room and she took the quilt off.


End file.
